No Time For Love!
by loveniallfrom1D
Summary: Young 27 year old Angel Downly is head over heels for Charles Xavier. But when she runs away, Chales sends her back in time to 1899 in Paris, France where she meets a young man named Christan. Will she decide to stay in the past, or go back to the future?


_Movies are X-Men First Class and Moulin Rouge! Enjoy and please_ _review!_  
>"Christian, I'll never leave you, not after what happened in the Moulin Rouge. I promise" but I had to tell him the truth about who I was, where I was from and who I should be holding hands with, walking down the lane in the courtyard. Wait a minute, I'm getting ahead of myself here. I should start this story the right way. It all started in the outskirts of New York, <strong><span>1962<span>**. It was very beautiful, and you could see the mountain side for miles and miles! It seems this place would bee the unlikely hiding place for a secret organization that trains mutaunts from around the world, like me. My name is Angel Downly, but my friends call me Goddess cause of my mutation. I have telekenis, and when someones life is in danger, I crouch on my knees and turn into, well, a goddess. Invincible yet strong willed, except for my crush on my telekenis/flying teacher (yes, I can fly too.) and leader of the group, Charles Xaiver. He's smart, cute, funny, handsome, passionate, and did I mention CUTE! He had dark hair, grey eyes with a little blue in there somewhere, and the most adorable laugh! He was everything I wanted in a man. So, he was standing with me on the platform of a satellie dish at 10 at night with me in my goddess form and was teaching me about how to control my alltitude when I'm flying while I'm daydreaming about us running in an endless feild of tall grass, and when I fall on top of him and our lips barely touch, the real Charles snaps me back to reality by saying,

"Angel, are you even paying attention to me?" he told me in a stern voice, and I could tell he was angry. As he was yelling at me, I did the most ridiculous thing I could do to calm him down: kiss him **on the lips**. After about 10 seconds of our lips colliding and about 4 minutes of silence. I whispered,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." then I did the next thing that I would regret later on: fly away. I don't know how I did, but I just hurled myself off the side of the platform and flew, no wings required. Tears started to swell up in my eyes as Charles was calling my name, telepathicly and with his real voice, but I kept flying and never looked back. Sadly, I packed my things and pushed Banshee, Havok, and Magneto/Erik to the wall. Before I left I yelled at all of them,

"Just so you know, I'm not joining Shaw, Erik!" and went out the door. I went to the nearest train station and for a ticket to a place farthest from here. I knew that they would find me anyways with Cerebro, but atleast it will take them a long time to find me if I'm so far away. When Charles found me at the station, I looked him in the eyes and shook my head at him. He kept telling me telepathicly, 'Please don't do this Angel. I...I...I lo' but I never got to hear the rest cause I was to far away. And there was no turning back now. Not now. Not ever.

After a quick nap, I felt a jolt as I hit my head on the side of a bunk that I had fallen asleep on. So I grabbed my luggage, but when I was about to get out, I found a note on my guitar that said,  
><em>'Dear Angel,<em>  
><em>I'm sorry I got on you for not paying attention, I just forgot you have ADHD. I honestly liked that kiss you gave me and I realized that I'm always to strict with you and the others sometimes, but with you the most. I'm sorry Angel. I really am, but if you didn't get the message I was trying to tell you at the station, It was'<br>_but I forgot I was on a train, and I had to get off. So I put the note in my pocket, grabbed my luggage and went outside. Little did I know, there was a backside to the note that I forgot to read that said,  
><em>'P.S. What I did to you right when you left the station was just out of anger for you leaving me and the gang. I sent you to Paris, France. <strong>1899<strong>. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. P.S.S I love you. _(What movie is that from?)_  
><em>When I asked a person at one of the many information booth placed around the station, He told me Paris, just like in the note. When I asked him what year it was because everthing here looked a little less...colorful. And he said the exact year on the back of the note that I didn't bother to read, 1899. At first I was happy cause I was away from all mutaunt problems cause they didn't know about mutauants until the 1960's! So I went to the nearest hotel and checked in with a big smile on my face. When I checked into my room I went to it as soon as possible cause I was so excited! But when I got in there, I reminded me so much as my old room. The room Mystique and me would talk about gossip and who was hotter around campus. The room where I found out that Banshee had a crush on me. The room where Hank and I always talked about the latest scientific gear and technology that we would put on our Christmas list. The room where I got to know Charles better, and I would have had my first kiss if Erik didn't barge in to tell Charles about Havok setting the living room on fire...again. That day was one of the best days of my life. Where Charles tried to relate to me. We both had harsh parents and childhoods, we both had a way of being peaceful and wise, yet we still had a wild side. And we both had the same wide smirky grin, atleast thats what he said. Then that reminded me of the note I didn't get to finish reading. So, I ploped on my new bed and read the rest of the note,  
><em>'I'm sorry Angel. I really am, but if you didn't get the message I was trying to tell you at the station, It was' <em>**CRASH**!


End file.
